Chisoku
Chisoku Roivas is the main protagonist of the Crimson Daybreak series. He first appears in the original series, along with its sequels, Demon Hunt and Sol Occidens. Appearance Chisoku has crimson red hair, with bangs that completely cover the left side of his face and red eye. His skin is a peach tone overall and he has a muscular build. He's the shortest of the trio of demons. Chisoku normally wears a sleeveless black jacket with split sides, large shoulder pads, black pants, three belts and boots. Sometimes he may also have on accessories such as chains, handcuffs and a glove. He wields a pair of large twin daggers named Repent. Personality Chisoku is a temperamental and cruel demonic overlord. He seldom cooperates with anyone and acts without regard of others. He claims that the only person in the world he cares about is himself, and that the lives of everyone else simply exists to be eliminated one day. His loathing for mankind is also the fuel to his inflated ego, which he makes no attempt of hiding. The demon is also terribly stubborn and often throws tantrums, killing hundreds in his fury. The only thing that is able to calm him is red wine, which he drinks during the day, and white wine, which he drinks before bed. Early Life Chisoku was born as a human on the Island of Shinawa, in the village of Hanjo. His father was an accused murderer and was banished while Chisoku was still an infant. He had a younger sister and was raised by his mother. While playing in the forests with his sister, he lost track of her and wandered the woods in search of his sibling. After several hours with no sign of her, he returned home and was severely punished by his mother. The loss of his sister began the deterioration of his relationship with his mother, and the two spent several years bitterly loathing each other. However, when the city guards arrived to take her away for association with a murderer, she left an apology note to Chisoku before disappearing. Forced to leave his home due to the circumstances, Chisoku became a rogue on the streets for most of his teenage years. He trained himself to use a hunting dagger, and made a living off hunting and selling the pelts of the local wildlife. At one point, Chisoku fell in love with one of 'His' angels named Melary. However, their forbidden relationship forced the angel to deny his feelings. In an act of rage, Chisoku killed the very angel he loved. The sin caused 'Him' to curse Chisoku with the 'Scar of Hatred' and turn him into one of the first cursed demons in Reflection. His curse forces Chisoku to hate whoever hates him and to suffer from eternal bleeding. He was banished to the Island of Noitaerc, where many other cursed demons had been sentenced to live out their lives. Swearing vengence against 'Him', Chisoku rebelled against the forces of God by harnessing the power of Dark Crystals to create demon spawns. The Great Demon War broke out in Reflection and lasted for many years until 'He' finally locked away Chisoku's powers and sealed him within Xsainu Castle for a hundred years. Crimson Daybreak Chisoku first appears in Crimson Daybreak still chained within his fortress on Xsainu. He senses Dreymeil and Eclipse, before ordering them to free him. The other two demons use their combined strength to break his chains, allowing Chisoku to stand from his throne, though his handcuffs remain. The overlord immediately begins to order the others around, until they tell of him of their plan to travel Reflection and destroy 'Him'. The trio first head to the Dark Crystal Mine outside of the city and venture underground. On the way, they encounter one of Chisoku's Demon Spawns and follow it down to where the Reflection Blade is located. Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse then focus a single attack that shatters the blade, thus removing the seal on Dark Magic all across Reflection. From there, the party begins their journey from island to island, with Chisoku as their leader. Chisoku tames the fire dragon, Archblaze, after a battle on one of the volcanoes. They frequently use the dragon to travel through the air, and battle against other corrupted demons along the way. Demon Hunt Chisoku is one of the main romantic interests in Demon Hunt. Prior to the events of the game, Chisoku was attacked by Void and nearly defeated. With the help of Dreymeil and Eclipse, they were able to lock Void away in the dungeon below their castle and bind off his powers. However, Void soon challenges Chisoku to another rematch, and they decide to settle their fight at sundown of the next day. Cisaya first encounters him in his Throne Room, where he demands to know why a human has been let in the castle. After bickering with her, he reluctantly allows Cisaya to stay as long as she keeps out of his way. He soon learns about a Demon Slayer who has arrived at Xsainu, but Chisoku dismisses the warning. He later appears on the castle balcony, where he tells Cisaya about the origins of his curse. Chisoku then storms off after Cisaya suggests he try to open up his heart again. Cisaya finds him again at the end of Chapter 4, and the two briefly speak before Chisoku leaves again to begin his preparations for his duel. Eventually, Cisaya eavesdrops on a conversation between him and Dreymeil, where he tells the other demon not to interfere in his fight with Void. After Dreymeil leaves, Cisaya steps out and confronts him, while accidentally mentioning Melary. Frustrated with her attempts to dissuade him from fighting, Chisoku leaves again. In his ending, Chisoku faces against Void in the castle courtyard with Cisaya, Dreymeil and Eclipse watching. Although initially overwhelmed by Void's power, he is saved from the incubus's finishing blow by Cisaya, who throws herself in front of him. He sees a vision of Melary with the injured Cisaya before him, giving him new reason to fight and defeat Void. Chisoku manages to cut Void's right arm off before the incubus retreats and teleports away. After the battle, Chisoku allows Cisaya to stay permanently at Xsainu castle (after being pestered by Dreymeil and Eclipse). In his epilogue, he has built an orphanage for half-demon children. Sol Occidens Crimson Daybreak: Redux Trivia *He used to be right-handed but he's trained himself to be ambidextrous. *His red hair is natural to people from the Island of Shinawa. *He hates seafood, aside from lobster. *His two demon spawn kids are Nai and Nel. Category:Demon Hunt Category:Characters Category:Crimson Daybreak Category:Sol Occidens Category:Crimson Daybreak Redux